lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Silent Night (Lickerwick)
Deadly Silent Night is the 12th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 12th comic overall. It released on April 17, 2019. It is the Volume 1 finale of the series. Synopsis Confusing surprise reveals. Cat’s outta the bag. Series 1 finale!!! Hype train! Full Plot Continuing from the previous issue, a mind-controlled Kohle and Santa are about to kill Lickerwick but the mysterious shadow being comes out and attacks them. Lickerwick asks who is he and the person reveals himself as the Candlemaker and Lickerwick's creator, ending the issue. The Candlemaker tells Lickerwick and the gang to escape out of the area. The Candlemaker teleports Lickerwick, Sparks, Blizzy, and himself out of the area, accidentally leaving Max behind to fight the shadow beasts. The Candlemaker teleports the gang back to the Toy Zone, where Lickerwick asks many questions to him. The Candlemaker hushes him and tells them his origin story and the reason why he created Lickerwick. He was an elf in the North Pole who was studying alchemy. However, evil forces were always attacking the North Pole coming from all sorts of places so he uses his powers to create flame soldiers in order to protect Christmas and defend the world from these "evils". Lickerwick is amazed by this story while Blizzy does not believe it. The Candlemaker proves them wrong by using his magic skills to perform magic tricks. Sparks questions The Candlemaker that why didn't he save Kohle, Max and Santa at the North Pole which the latter responds on how there was so little time left in order to save them before the shadow creatures could turn them evil and brainwash them. Blizzy and Sparks are suspicious about the Candlemaker but welcome him to the Toy Zone. Lickerwick shows the Candlemaker around the Toy Zone who in return finds it boring and bland. The Candlemaker uses his magic to make decorations all around the store which impresses Lickerwick. The Candlemaker is also fascinated about Sparks and Blizzy as he believes for them to be elemental beings like Lickerwick. Afterwards, Lickerwick and The Candlemaker bond as they tell each other about their lives so far. Blizzy and Sparks take an immediate disliking towards the Candlemaker and believe that he is evil. The Candlemaker uses their powers to help people around Dank Meme City along with Lickerwick while Blizzy and Sparks follow him. For restoring Christmas cheer all around the city, the city decides to hold a festival deciding it to Lickerwick and the Candlemaker. After a day of hanging out with each other, Blizzy allows the Candlemaker to live and sleep at the Toy Zone which is revealed as the place where Lickerwick sleeps at throughout the first volume. The Candlemaker thanks Blizzy and goes to bed. Blizzy and Sparks use this as a perfect opportunity to sneak on the Candlemaker and find out his true intentions. At night, they begin to spy on him as he is revealed to be writing something in a notebook which Sparks and Blizzy believe to be evidence why the Candlemaker is evil. The next day, the Candlemaker rises from his sleep and Blizzy and Sparks fight him in order to reveal that the Candlemaker is evil. They steal his notebook and show it to Lickerwick. However, it is revealed to be a list of things the Candlemaker wanted to do with Lickerwick the next day during the time. Lickerwick makes Blizzy and Sparks apologize to the Candlemaker for their actions and the two head off to spend time away from the two. Blizzy and Sparks regret their actions afterwards. Sparks and Blizzy try to set up an "I'm Sorry" party at the Toy Zone in order to express remorse for their actions. Meanwhile, Lickerwick and the Candlemaker spend the day doing activities and visiting places all around the town. All of a sudden, the Candlemaker discusses a opportunity for Lickerwick to show all of the greatest powers within him only if he leaves the Toy Zone forever and never sees his friends again. Lickerwick wants to please his creator but doesn't want to never his friends ever again. While setting up the party, the Candlemaker left a bunch of his stuff at the Toy Zone and Blizzy and Sparks go through it to see if he is a better person than them to Lickerwick. They find his notebook and read it seeing all of the nice things he wants to say to Lickerwick. They smile when reading but find more stuff. However, they find dark magic spellbook, a bag containing replacement fake elf ears, a newspaper from the North Pole claiming him as a wanted criminal for creating flame soldiers, and some dark whistle-like object labeled "Minion Command Whistle". Blizzy and Sparks also search through his notebook and find a list of names for previous flame soldiers and his studies on the two which includes how to kill them. They come to the conclusion that the Candlemaker is evil. Meanwhile at the North Pole, Max is fighting for his life against a bunch of shadow creatures. He tries to get out the Christmas spirit from his container throughout the adventure but it is shown to be all gone and missing for some reason. Back at Dank Meme City, the Candlemaker pressures Lickerwick to fully master his powers or never learn the real meaning of his existence. Suddenly, Blizzy and Sparks arrive on the scene and tell Lickerwick that he is evil with evidence and proof. Lickerwick still doesn't believe them but the Candlemaker confirms that he is indeed "evil". The Candlemaker traps Lickerwick in a force field and tells them about his real backstory while taking off his fake elf ears. He was a normal child who tried to do good things for Christmas but they always resulted in people's misfortune due to various events hapening. Santa summoned Kohle to punish him along with the other misbehaved children as a lesson. After being fed up to it, the Candlemaker vowed revenge on Santa Claus and Kohle by learning the art of alchemy from a unknown person, disguising himself as an elf in order to spy on the North Pole, and learning how to create minions out of candlesticks to gather evidence about the North Pole and eventually destroy Christmas. The Candlemaker also reveals that he stole all of the Christmas spirit from Max's container before they teleported out of the North Pole which The Candlemaker tells him that he needs Lickerwick to help him destroy Christmas once and use the Christmas spirit to unlock his full potential. It is then revealed that the Candlemaker has cursed all of the citizens in Dank Meme City with dark magic and rigged the new decorations in the Toy Zone with a spell. The Candlemaker makes the Toy Zone surround by a dark electric field a few seconds later. The Candlemaker summons a giant water monster in order to kill Sparks and Blizzy. Lickerwick tries to help them but he is trapped in the force field. Sparks and Blizzy fight the monster but it is too strong for them. However, Blizzy uses her ice powers to freeze and kill the water monster by breaking it apart which the monster falls to the ground shortly afterward. Angered by the water monster's defeat, the Candlemaker uses his whistle object to call of the shadow monsters he created and tell them to attack Blizzy and Sparks. Lickerwick eventually breaks out of the shield using his powers and helps Sparks and Blizzy by slaying the monsters. Kohle and Santa arrive to attack Lickerwick but Sparks defends Lickerwick by using his power to shock them and knock them out for a few seconds. Lickerwick and Sparks have a moment with each other until it is interrupted by the Candlemaker as he warns Lickerwick that he will kill all of Dank Meme City if he doesn't agree to his demands. Lickerwick refuses and the Candlemaker turns Kohle and Santa back to normal and impales both of them, killing them which the gang is shocked. The Candlemaker uses his magic to grab ahold of both Sparks and Blizzy and claims to kill them next. Lickerwick begs the Candlemaker to stop and the Candlemaker is about to kill the both of them. Lickerwick gives in and agrees to abandon his friends to save them and find out his destiny. The Candlemaker lets them go and turns everyone back to normal. He freezes all of Dank Meme City and calls all of his beasts back to his spellbook. Lickerwick follows The Candlemaker to an unknown destination as they teleport. The people of Dank Meme City are shown to be fleeing the town in horror afterward and Sparks and Blizzy are transported in the force field in the Toy Zone which doesn't allow them to escape. A view of a frozen and abandoned Dank Meme City is shown as the issue ends. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Santa Claus * Max Missiletoe * The Candlemaker Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the song, Silent Night. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:April Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick